Unfaithful
by purplefeather21
Summary: Nattie Neidhart is what you can call succesful. She's with one of the most important wrestling companies,WWE. She's the girlfriend of former World Tag Team Champion, Ted DiBiase Jr. but she's not happy.What happens when she does try to fix her problem?


**A/N: So, I was in my car listening to Rihanna's "Unfaithful" and I got an idea, which is this story. LOL. Unfaithful is in bold, while Remember the Name is in italic.**

**Special thank you to Clare (****WandaXmaximoff****), and twinny for helping me. I couldn't have done it without your help twinny! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment, or the Superstars mentioned here. Or, Rihanna's "Unfaithful". Or, Fort Minor's "Remember the Name".**

* * *

_Unfaithful_

_**(Nattie Neidhart's POV)**_

I walked down the corridor of the house I shared with my boyfriend of four and a half years, Ted DiBiase Jr. I stopped at our room, and saw Teddy, as I affectionately called him, sitting on black leather couch, a beer in his hand, and a few on the floor, as he stared at the television. From what I could hear, it sounded like a football game. Teddy seemed to be completely immersed in the game, and didn't even notice that I was watching him from the doorway. Four and a half-years had passed, and really, neither one of us was happy. As horrible as it sounded, I don't think we really loved each other anymore. I still thought Teddy was a very attractive man, and I'm sure that he still found me beautiful, but there was no love there, no sparks anymore. I couldn't really put my finger on the exact moment that we had stopped loving each other; it had just happened. Teddy had gotten into this routine of coming home, plopping down in front of the TV with a beer or glass of wine, and tuning everyone else out. We never spent that much time together, and when we did, very little was said between us.

_**Story of my life**_

****_****_

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul. Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

I walked in the room as quietly as possible, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Teddy." I said softly, he flinched at my touch. I had a feeling this was going to be hard. I bent down to his level, and looked at him.

"Teddy, I have to meet up Melina for a while." I told him, just as he stared at the TV, like if he was paying no attention to me. "I won't be long."

He just sat there, his eyes focused on the game, like he didn't want to hear what I had to say.

I bit the bottom of my lip. "Teddy, I really do have to go, but I don't have to if you don't want me to." I said, as I began to worry what could happen if he was alone in our house. A house that was regularly packed with alcohol.

"Teddy, please talk to me." I begged.He stayed still, then his eyes were on me. He stared at me, but didn't speak. I was doubting my choice of going out. I wanted to, but it didn't seem right.

_**He's more than a man**_

_**And this is more than love**_

_**The reason that the sky is blue**_

_**The clouds are rolling in**_

_**Because I'm gone again**_

_**And to him I just can't be true**_

"Promise me something, please." I asked.

Teddy just looked at me, with such a piecing glance, that I felt he could see through me.

"Please be careful, please." I begged him. I stayed there for about five minutes, waiting to hear some sort of sound, anything to come out of his mouth, but nothing did. I sighed, and gave up. I kissed his right cheek, as my hand lingered on his shoulder.

I was almost out the door when I head a faint, "I promise."

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithfulAnd it kills him insideTo know that I am happy with some other guyI can see him dying**_

With that, I made my way down our marble stairs, and onto the ground floor of our house. I grabbed my bag, which was sitting in the kitchen's counter. I grabbed the keys, and quietly shut the door. I went to the garage, and got into my 2006 cobalt blue Dodge Neon.

I sped up a bit, and chose to go in the freeway instead of the streets because I was late.

I spent about fifteen on the freeway, changing away at the radio stations, until finally settling with Soul on Fire by HIM. When I saw the Ramada Inn hotel, I screeched to a stop. I got out of my car, and argued with the valet parking over being able to park my car by my own self. I didn't want them to park my car, like they usually did. I really did feel bad. I didn't grow up a spoiled princess, so this bothered me. Again, like all the time, I lost the argument.

I saw the hotel's manager, Mr. Michael Connor, quickly rush to my side like always, and open the door for me. "Ms. Neidhart." he greeted. He was someone I always saw when coming here.

I grinned back. "Mr. Connor."

"I hope you enjoy your evening." he said, and accompanied me to the elevator like he usually did.

"Thank you." I said before the doors closed on me.

I made my way down to his room, number 279.

_**(Flashback)**_

_I thanked the attendant at the baggage claim and, with some difficulty, dragged my bags behind me, trying to walk as quickly as possible. The flight had been a very long and tiring one, and I just wanted to make my way back to my house and relax. Unfortunately, that probably wouldn't be happening. I still had a couple of things to do before going home. I struggled with my bags as I walked, not really watching where I was going. I was really beginning to regret packing so much stuff in my suitcases, because I was wearing myself out trying to drag them through the airport. Suddenly, I heard a pop and saw that my suitcase had busted open. Clothes were going everywhere and I rushed around to pick them all up before anyone saw anything. I didn't want anyone to see the contents of my suitcase...that sure would be embarrassing. I scooped up a handful of t-shirts and pants, still not paying attention to my surroundings, and before I knew it, I was caught up in a pair of my underwear. They were the lacy, black ones that Teddy had gotten for me for a birthday present. My face grew red as I tried to kick them off of my high heel, but that didn't work. I only succeeded in getting them caught around my heel, and before I knew it, I was on the ground, my clothes still strewn around me._

_My cheeks felt warm, which was a tell-tale sign that my face was as red as a tomato. I sat on the floor for a few moments, hoping that the large crowd of people gathered in the airport would break up. I kept my eyes on the floor, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. This was the most __embarrassing thing to happen to me in a long time, and it was not a feeling that I liked. I wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there for a long while. Then I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and I looked up to see a very tall, gorgeous man standing above me. His hand was outstretched, as if to offer me help. Blushing, I took his hand and pulled myself up off the ground, dusting myself off once I was back on my feet._

_"You looked like you needed help," the man said. I smiled at the man that was widely known by wrestling fans around the world as Edge. The tall. blonde man was also smiling, and his eyes were crinkled at the corners. I felt my cheeks growing warm, which meant that I was blushing yet again. _

_"Yeah, I didn't plan on my suitcases busting open like that," I replied, offering him my hand. "You're Edge, aren't you? I'm Nattie Neidhart. I'm a big fan."_

_He took my hand and shook it, holding on to it for a few minutes after the handshake ended. "You're Bret Hart's niece, right?" he asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The pleasure is all mine, I thought, but I didn't say anything._

_I looked down at my feet, getting a bit nervous._

"_So, you're Smackdowns newest Diva then?" he asked me._

"_Yep, I sure am." I replied with a grin._

_He grinned back. "Welcome to the WWE family." Adam said with a hug._

_I returned his hug before speaking. "Thanks, you know, you're officially the first colleague I meet." _

"_Well, aren't I the lucky one?" he joked._

_I laughed. We reached the outside of the airport, and I began to turn away from him, and get a cab._

"_Hey, wait up!." he called, and began jogging my way when I turned around to look at him._

"_Yes?" I asked._

"_Do you want to ride with me? I would feel guilty if I left such a pretty woman like yourself all alone with strangers." _

_I hesitated, but then I realized it was the safest way to make it to the arena in one piece._

"_Sure." I said he offered me his hand, and we walked to the cab he had called._

_He opened the car door like a true gentleman, and I went inside the cab, with him right behind me._

**(End of flashback)**

I grabbed my own key and made my way in.

"Hey," Adam greeted me with a kiss.

I smiled, thought it wasn't sincere, and returned the kiss quickly, before pulling away. I felt horrible because I knew that I shouldn't be here, in this hotel room, with Adam. Yes, there was pretty much nothing left between me and Teddy, but still, it wasn't right. I'd been fighting over whether or not to meet Adam at the hotel today anyway, and I was regretting my decision.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I**** don't wanna be the reason why**

**Every time I walk out the doorI see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...A murderer**

"What's wrong, babe?" Adam asked, noticing that I was upset. I made my way over to the bed and sat down on it, still not saying a word. Truthfully, I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell Adam that I regretted coming here, because that would hurt his feelings, but also because it wasn't entirely true. I did feel bad about doing this to Teddy, but I couldn't fight my feelings for Adam either. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, trying to figure out how the heck I had gotten myself into this situation.

I felt the bed dip down and Adam crawl in beside me, wrapping his strong arms around me. That sweet smell of his cologne enveloped me and I breathed it in, almost smiling. I loved everything about Adam--the way he smelled, the way he held onto me protectively, the way he kissed the top of my forehead to reassure me that everything was going to be okay, everything. I loved everything he did.

It made things even harder, because Adam didn't treat me bad. If he did, then leaving him would be no problem. But he was my escape from a place where I felt stranded every day, from a man who barely managed to get himself out of bed in the morning, let alone tell me he loved me. Adam was everything I wanted Teddy to be, but couldn't.

"It's nothing," I lied, as I placed my hands on top of Adam's. Just lying here with him, being held, was ultimate heaven. I never wanted to leave his protective embrace.

He kissed my neck. "I don't buy it." he mumbled.

I stayed quiet. "Come on Nats, what is it?" he mumbled. His strong arms wrapping around my waist.

**I feel it in the air**

**As I'm doing my hair**

**Preparing for another date**

**A kiss upon my cheek**

**As he reluctantly**

**Asks if I'm gonna be out late**

**I say I won't be longJust hanging with the girls**

**A lie I didn't have to tellBecause we both know**

**Where I'm about to goAnd we know it very well**

"It's, well--" I trailed off.

"It's what?" he asked, his worry line joining.

"Nothing, never mind." I tried to brush it off, but he wasn't having it.

"Come on, please tell me. Whatever it is that's bothering you. I don't care. Nattie, please tell me." he begged.

I sighed, and then took a deep breath. It was either now or never. "Do you ever stop and think about how wrong this is?" I asked. Instantly, he let go of me, and turned to sit on the opposite side of the bed. His back was now on me.

Which is when I felt bad. I didn't want to bring it up, but it was necessary. I tried to get closer to him, and see what his face told me. I wrapped my own arms around him, and tried to get him to budge. His hands were covering his face.

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**

**And it kills him inside**

**To know that I am happy with some other guy**

**I can see him dying.**

He gently pushed me away from him. I could see tears on his hands.

I bit my lip, and began to feel bad.

"Adam." I said softly. Seeing was he wouldn't talk to me, I got off the bed, and knelt down in front of him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." I apologized.

At this, he removed his hands from his face, and let out a bitter laugh. He grabbed my arms, and said, "Nattie, you of all people shouldn't apologize. I'm the one to blame."

I was taken aback. "Yes, I am. I should've just kept my mouth shut." I insisted.

Adam shook his head, trying to make me understand what he was saying. "No, you shouldn't have. Don't ever apologize for the way you feel," he said softly, stroking my hand with his thumb. "I don't know if you were watching at the time, but a similar situation happened to me back in 2005, with Lita."

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

** Everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**I don't wanna hurt him anymoreI don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...A murderer**

I nodded my head, which he took to mean that he could continue. Adam raked his hand through his long blonde locks and continued speaking. "As you know, she was in a relationship with Matt Hardy when we first started seeing each other. She and Matt had been having problems for quite a while, and I was friends with Matt, Jeff, and her at the time. To make a long story short, whenever Matt would yell at her or they would get into a fight, she'd call me up, crying, and ask if she could come over. So I told her she could, not thinking anything of it at the time. I swear, we never meant for anything to happen. She was in pain, and all I was trying to do was comfort her and make things a little better until she had to go back home to Matt. Neither one of us thought we'd fall in love, but we did.

Adam looked up at me, his big eyes growing wide. "Nats, you have to believe me. The press and everyone else, including fans, roasted me about what happened. They branded me as a homewrecker, and that wasn't the case. You have to believe me, I felt horrible about that." He pulled his hands away from mine and scooted away from me a bit, keeping silent for a few minutes. Then he spoke.

"I slept with a woman who was taken then, and I never thought it would happen again. Now, 3 years later, I'm in the exact same situation. I'm sleeping with a taken woman again, and I feel horrible about it. I'm not this homewrecker jerk like everyone thinks I am." His voice was soft. I tried to reach out to him, to hold him and tell him that this wasn't his fault, but he brushed my hand away.

"Those feelings that I felt--the pain, the anguish, the sleepless nights I suffered from worrying about what I'd done, are surfacing again. I feel the same way I did when Lita and I first began our affair."

"Please, Adam," I whispered, as I scooted closer to the blonde man. "You can't put all the blame on yourself. I'm just as guilty as you, you know. No one forced me to do this; it was a decision I made on my own. I knew the consequences." I tried to get Adam to uncross his arms so that I could hug him. "You've done nothing but be sweet to me and treat me like a princess. You have made me feel so loved and I can't thank you enough for that." I smiled and brushed a piece of hair out of Adam's eyes so that I could look into them better. "All you were trying to do was what Teddy couldn't."

Adam didn't reply, so I continued. "Besides, if Teddy had been a real man this wouldn't have happened. If he had treated me good, and actually paid attention to me every once in a while, maybe I wouldn't have been driven into your arms."

It was then that I realized that maybe I'd said the wrong thing, because I felt Adam tense up under my touch. He rolled over and fixed his eyes on me, and I knew that he was angry. I didn't know how angry, but he didn't look too pleased with what I'd said at all.

"Did this mean ANYTHING to you?" he said, his voice raising. "Or was it just sex to you? A means to get out of a relationship that you were too scared to end? Is that it? Huh?" he continued questioning me. "Are you trying to say that you never had feelings for me during this? In fact, how do I know that you were telling me the truth all those times you said 'I love you' to me?"

**Our love, his trus****t**

**I might as well take a gun and put it to his head**

**Get it over withI don't wanna do this**

**Anymore**

**Uh**

**Anymore (anymore)**

My eyes grew wide and I shook my head violently. That wasn't what I had meant at all, and I wanted to tell Adam that, but he wouldn't let me speak. He was getting angrier and angrier and suddenly, without warning, he jumped off the bed and stormed over to the other end of the room.

"Nattie, I LOVED you, I did," Adam yelled, his hands still in his hair and a crazed look in his eyes. "Do you know how much I risked getting in trouble so that we could be together? I lied to everyone when they asked me if something was going on between us. I knew that this time would be no different than with Lita, but I went against my better judgment and did this anyway. I knew that we could be caught at any time, which would have ended both our careers, probably, but I didn't care. I wanted to be with you, because I really did have feelings for you. This whole affair was more than just sex to me. I don't know about you, but I fell in love with you. But obviously, it didn't mean the same thing to you. You just now said that if Teddy had never done this, then we would never have found our ourselves in this situation." He stopped for a minute to take a breath. I was completely shocked at what Adam was saying. I never in my life expected him to act this way. What was wrong with Adam?

I never meant to hurt him in any way, and of course I'd had feelings for him too, but Adam obviously didn't think that. "Of course I loved you!" I shouted back. "I didn't mean anything when I said that about Teddy. All I meant was that you had taken care of me, and treated me so good during our time together. What's wrong with you?"

He was about to reply when he was interrupted by my ringing phone.

_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_

_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_

_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_

_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

I quickly grabbed my bad, and searched for my phone. I snapped it open without bothering to see who it was.

"Hello." I answered.

"Nattie?" I heard Teddy's pained voice ask.

"Yeah, it's me. What's wrong?" I asked, becoming worried.

"I know you're busy, but, can you please come home?" Teddy asked me quietly.

**I don't wanna do this anymore**

**I don't wanna be the reason why**

**And everytime I walk out the door**

**I see him die a little more inside**

**And I don't wanna hurt him anymore**

**I don't wanna take away his life**

**I don't wanna be...A murderer (a murderer)**

"I--" I trailed off, and a tear fell on my cheek.

"Nattie, baby, please. I need you." he begged.

"I'm on my way." I told him.

**No no no no**

**Yeah yeah yeah**


End file.
